


Showing Your Alpha Side

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Dean Being an Asshole, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Declarations Of Love, Dominance, Established Relationship, Hurt Sam, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Roughness, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Dean often fought with Sam when it came to having sex. It wasn't his fault. His inner alpha kept telling Dean to fight for dominance. Sam hated it.





	Showing Your Alpha Side

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this yesterday. Was in a mood for alpha/alpha smut. Now onto my series fics. Comments and kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Sam tossed Dean's shirt across the floor, then unbuttoned his jeans— Dean squirmed around, trying to get out of his jeans and at the same time away from Sam.

Sam scowled. Why was it always like this? Why did they have to be rough in bed? Couldn't they just do love making at least once?

"Dean, stop," Sam ordered. He pushed his boxers down. Reaching for his erection, but Dean kicked him back, prompting Sam to flop back on the mattress. Ouch.

"Don't give me orders!" Dean huffed, peering at Sam. "If you want to fuck me, then handle me first."

Sam sat up and rubbed his bare chest. Fuck that hurt. He still had his briefs on, and underneath was his hard cock leaking come through the fabric. "J-Just relax, okay?" he pleaded. Dean seemed to have listened as he lay back down without protesting.

Sighing in relief, Sam got between his legs and started stroking his cock. Sam was eager to hear Dean make delicious noises. All he wanted was to bring him pleasure. Sam leaned down and kissed him harsh on the lips, tongue sliding inside when Dean gasped.

He pumped faster. Dean grunted through the kiss and tried to break away by craning his head. But Sam wouldn't let him. He kept his lips pressed against his until they could no longer breathe. He wanted to remind Dean that he belonged to Sam. No one else.

A growl escaped Dean's mouth. And with a powerful strength he clocked Sam.

Sam rolled and fell onto the floor. His cheek and jaw landed on the harsh carpet. He winced when pain shot through his erection. That was it! Sam was done with this bullshit.

He staggered up, back against Dean, who kept bitching about sex. "You know I don't do too much kissing, Sam. What is this? Chick flick moments?" Dean snapped. "Seriously, I don't know— Sam?" Dean stopped, calling him as he saw Sam quivering.

Climbing to his feet, Dean padded towards him and spun his around. "What the hell is wrong—" Sam was crying. Tears were streaking down her face and his eyes were scrunched tight. Dean panicked at the sight of his baby brother crying.

"Sammy?"

"Nothing. Let's just stop this. This was a mistake. Go out, find other omegas or alphas," Sam uttered out, "because I'm done." He waved his hands as a gesture. Sam wiped away his tears and put on a firm expression. "I'm going to shower." He didn't bother to listen to Dean as he left him alone.

Dean stood there, dumbfounded— Shit. He really fucked up this time. Absentmindedly, he walked towards the door, Dean could hear the shower running— and out of nowhere— a small moan escaping Sam's lips. What?

He gazed downwards at his _still_ throbbing cock and then back at the door. Sam left him empty handed. He couldn't believe his brother had just left him high and dry, while Sam was finishing himself off. That asshole.

Dean snarled as he barged into the bathroom, frightening Sam in the process.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sam huffed, peeking out of the curtains. "Wait your turn, Dean—" Sam yelped when Dean shoved him onto the wall and fiercely kissed him. Both under the showerhead, warm water running down their hair and skin.

Pulling away, Dean growled, "Think you're the one who gets to call the shots, huh? Who I can or can't fuck with? Well, I got news for you, Sammy. I don't want anyone else but you."

Sam groaned as Dean grind their hips together. He hadn't come yet. The pressure was too good, and his cock was over-sensitive. Dean began to bite his neck and collarbone, marking Sam up real good. Sam craned his head to give Dean more access, then he let his fingers skimmed onto Dean's back.

Dean grabbed his cock, giving it a tight squeeze, causing Sam to let out a mixture of a grunt and whimper. His knees buckled and slowly he slid down onto the titles. Dean knelt down as well.

"We've been doing _this_ for couple of months and now you want to stop it," Dean nearly hissed. "Fuck you, _asshole_. Not gonna happen." He rubbed his thumb over the head, Sam shut his eyes as he mewled. Sam was going to come if Dean kept doing that.

Suddenly, Dean lifted his knees and without hesitation he engulfed Sam's cock, taking him whole. Nothing but water and pre-come as their lube. Sam croaked out a small noise that Dean couldn't understand, and didn't need to, seeing Sam's priceless face was enough.

"Holy shit," Dean let out a chuckle. "I can't believe I just did that." He had never taken Sam whole before with such ease. And _without_ lube. His alpha side was telling Dean to fucking bend Sam down and fuck him senseless.

Sam's breath hitched at the sudden bold move Dean just did. He tried to clear his throat— because fuck— Dean was so _tight_. "Was expecting you to push me down on all fours and fuck him raw," Sam wheezed out. "This is good too."

Dean adjusted himself for a few seconds, then stood still as he appreciated the long stretch and slight burn. Sam leaned down to kiss him, he needed to distract Dean any way he could. Dean tilted his head as he kissed back, following Sam's rhythm. Dean gave Sam's tongue access into his mouth.

They made out for what felt like forever when in reality it was just a couple of minutes. Sam was the first to pull away. He gazed at Dean's swollen, red lips and watched as his eyes were hooded. God. Dean was beautiful.

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's hips, in a tight hold, and picked both of them up. Dean squeaked when his back hit against the cold wall. He blinked the water away from his eyes, finally he wasn't under the shower head. Dean stared directly into Sam's hazel eyes. He let go of Sam's shoulders to push his plastered hair behind his ears.

Ghosting his lips over Sam's, he whispered, "Fuck me, Sammy. Show me who's the real alpha in this relationship." Sam didn't need to be told twice.

He growled and began roll his hips. Dean moaned as his legs got a better grip around Sam's waist. Sam grasped onto Dean's thighs, accidentally clawing his smooth, pale legs. Dean didn't care, in fact, he loved it.

"Right there!" Dean shouted. He snaked his arms around Sam's neck as he rested his head on the crook of his neck. Dean's body was trembling and he could feel his toes curling.

Sam kept pounding into him, he chanted Dean's name over and over again. His chest was heaving and his cheeks were rosy red. Sam was close.

Dean panted against his skin— Fuck! He wished this never ended. But he felt his stomach churning and cocking twitching nonstop. Not only that, but his heart was bouncing all over the place. It wouldn't fucking calm down.

"S-Sam, I can't," Dean sputtered, turning his head to glance at him. "I'm going to..." He abruptly closed his eyes as Sam continued to hit his prostate spot. Never once slowing down. Sam actually picked up the pace. Dean could hear and feel his balls slapping against his ass.

"Hold on for a few more seconds," he requested. "Want to come together." Sam attacked his plump lips to taste him.

Dean lazily moved his lips, feeling content by the whole experience, even though the anticipation was killing him.

Then without thinking, Dean said between kisses, "I love you." Something snapped inside Sam as he thrust higher and faster, fucking Dean so hard that he probably wouldn't walk straight for days. Dean grasped Sam's shoulders, his mouth going slack from the sheer pleasure. Jesus Christ! "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Sam scrunched his eyes as he came, milking everything inside of Dean. His legs shook, his knees slightly lowered, then jerked involuntary. Sam made sure he pumped Dean with all his come. Sam felt his knot inflate as he knotted deep inside Dean. _Claiming_ _him_.

"Sam!" Dean cried out his name when he climaxed right after him. His come splattered on Sam's stomach and right near his nipple. Both panted and let the afterglow overcome them, the water washed away their come. Sam got a good hold on Dean as he turned around for better support for his back. Dean would be pissed off if Sam dropped him.

"Sorry I knotted you," Sam said, his tone slightly scratchy. He always pulled out before coming because Dean couldn't stand being knotted by his younger brother. It was an _alpha_ thing.

"It's alright," Dean murmured, then, "I don't mind sometimes," he admitted. "I'm sorry I'm a shitty lover, Sam. It's just hard for me sometimes... It's not in our biology to be together— I know. I know. Shitty excuse." He saw Sam rolling his eyes. "But you gotta believe me when I say we're in this together, Sammy."

Sam smiled at him and kissed his shoulder, affectionately. "Yeah. I know."

Dean coughed. "Now that we're done with this chick flick _moment._ Let's move on. I don't want you to go all emotional on me." Sam laughed and shook his head. He kissed Dean on the corner of his lips, prompting Dean to groan at the mushiness.

They were going to be stuck for a while, not that both boys minded.

 


End file.
